


Technical Difficulties

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental damage to sensitive cybernetics, Choking Kink, Consensual, Established Relationship, Kerry Worship, M/M, explicit - Freeform, top Kerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: Chuckling, V ran his hands back up, tracing the golden cyberware with his fingers. He wrapped his hands gently around the the other man’s slender neck, causing him to let out a gasp. They made eye contact. Kerry nodded. V’s grip tightened. Kerry groaned.“You good?”Kerry nodded yet again.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while now and I hope I managed to portray it properly, please enjoy!

“Saw your new promo today, you looked hot,” V slumped down on the couch besides Kerry, “nearly crashed I was so distracted.” He handed his input a fruity cocktail, “but I remembered the olives this time.”

“That promo’s fuckin shit,” Kerry took the drink and put his arm around V, “but that’s what Kovachek fuckin wanted, can’t really be pissing him off!” He took a sip, “not for now anyway,” he muttered under his breath.

“Didn’t you hear what I fuckin said?” V sat sideways facing Kerry directly, “you looked fuckin hot.” V’s eyes going wide to emphasise his point. He put his own drink down on the table before cupping Kerry’s face, “like always.” He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and got real close staring into those golden blue eyes.

Kerry laughed deep in his chest, “is that right?” He put an arm around V’s waist, pulling him closer against him. 

“Yeah,” V got lost in Kerry’s features, tracing his finger over the delicate surface wires, pushing some stray hairs back into place, counting the freckles dusted over his cheeks and nose. “You’re absolutely stunning,” he dragged his fingernails through the other man’s beard and traced the golden cyberware on his neck. V’s eyes following the movement of his hand as he fiddled with a gold chain before running his palm under Kerry’s vest. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kerry stared back at him, lifting V’s head with a hand beneath his chin. They stared at each other, the seconds dragged on, the air stood still and the music from the speakers forgotten. Within a heartbeat they were on each other, tender at first but gradually growing more frantic. The glass in Kerry’s hand falling to the floor with a smash, staining the carpet, but it will be replaced within days. V swung his leg over Kerry’s lap, straddling him now. He held Kerry close, running his fingers through the silver strands while he tasted the inside of his mouth. 

V lifted his head, feeling Kerry’s kisses trail down his neck, his beard scratching deliciously. He hummed and pulled his inputs hair, earning him a groan and a bite. V gasped out, throwing his head back further and thrusting his hips down against Kerry’s. 

Kerry just chuckled into the crook of V’s neck as he bit again, soothing the sting with his tongue. The merc’s hips grinding down against the growing bulge in Kerry’s leather pants. Both of them moaning as they felt the friction against each other. V reached down between them, giving Kerry a squeeze through his pants. 

“Ker stop a sec,” V pushed him back, trying to catch his breath. The rockstar did sit back, worried he’d done something wrong but V soon put those worries to rest. He kissed Kerry’s forehead and looked at him with a smirk, “let’s take this to bed.” 

V jumped up first, pulling Kerry from the couch and into his arms. They kissed again, a bit more tenderly as V wrapped his arms around Kerry’s neck and Kerry wrapped his arms around V’s waist, taking a moment to grope V through his jeans making him groan. They laughed together as they stumbled towards the bedroom, tripping over the stairs and kicking trash out of their way. 

As they reached the bed Kerry pushed V backwards with a gentle shove. V resting on his elbows as he looked up at his lover, he looked gorgeous standing there with the low light reflecting off of his golden accents. He couldn’t admire him for long as he Kerry placed his hands on his knees, encouraging them to spread further apart as he ran his palms up his thighs and teasing him once more through the denim. Kerry settled between his legs as they met once more in a passionate kiss, biting at each other’s lips. 

V’s legs locked around Kerry’s waist and tightened as they moved together, Kerry grinding hard against V. They moaned as they felt the friction against each other, eager to get to the good part. A few good thrusts had V moaning louder and Kerry biting at his neck harder. He threw his head back and gripped the back of the rockstar’s shirt tightly before pushing his face away, slapping his cheek when the were face to face. Kerry smirked back at V, who only pushed him back again playfully so he could sit up.

V wasted no more time, yanking the vest from around Kerry’s waist. Kerry assisting in ripping the garment from his body and adding it to the mess in the room. V sat up and kissed across the rockstars chest, following the golden surface wires towards his neck. Kerry humming as he took his golden necklaces off to place carelessly on the table at the foot of their bed. 

The merc taking his kisses south, worshiping the toned abs of his input while he worked on the fastening of those leather pants. 

“Fuck V, you too,” Kerry tried to remove V’s shirt as well, awkwardly pulling the back of it over his head. V wrestled with the fabric until that too joined the mess on the floor. They kissed again quickly, wet and sloppy before Kerry stood from the bed to remove his pants. 

V took the opportunity to strip himself too, kicking his sneakers off and lifting his hips as he shimmied the jeans from his legs. Kerry however was having a harder time, the leather not cooperating how it should and the material getting caught on his boots. He reached down to undo the laces but V pulled him back onto the bed flat on his back. He once more straddled Kerry’s waist, scooting down until he felt a hard dick rest between his cheeks. 

“We don’t have time for that,” was all V said before he claimed Kerry’s mouth once more. His hands running up and down his inputs chest until he pulled back to lick his own fingers quickly. Pushing them deep into his mouth and licking them obscenely for the other man to watch. He removed them and used the newly lubricated digits to tease Kerry’s left nipple, circling it before pinching. The rockstar groaning deep and pulling V’s waist down harder against himself, his still clothed legs hanging off the side of the bed. 

V laughed at his input’s eagerness, giving him some more stimulation but teasing the other nipple. He moved his hips back against Kerry’s dick, feeling excitement over what was to come. 

The rockstar’s hands moving to V’s ass and squeezing, “are you ready?”

“I prepped in the shower when I got home,” V leant down and pecked Kerry on the lips.

“You cheeky fucker,” Kerry laughed again, the sound making V’s heart grow even more fond. 

“I still need a little help though,” V spoke into Kerry’s ear and tugged those gold hoops between his teeth, eliciting a moan from him. Kerry took the hint though and moved his fingers to V’s hole, feeling it was soft already. “Here,” V passed him the bottle of lube that had been on the bedside table which Kerry accepted.

The rockstar covered his fingers and circled his inputs hole, pressing inside with little resistance. V moaned and held Kerry’s head close against his chest, “fuck, please more!” Kerry chuckled, licking at the skin on V’s pecs as he continued to finger him, pumping and scissoring his fingers to get him ready for the next step. 

They spent several minutes prepping V. All the time he kept a grip in Kerry’s hair while also trying to give him some stimulation too. He had shifted down the rockerboy’s thighs a little so he had clear access to his cock. V bit his lip as he took a hold of it, rubbing his thumb against the slit before sliding his hand down, tracing even more golden surface wires that went down the shaft. 

“Ok ok that’s enough,” V pushed Kerry back down against the sheets, keeping a firm pressure on his chest. He moved back up to sit over Kerry’s hips, raising his hips to line the rockerboy’s dick with his hole, “you ready?” 

“Fuck I’ve been ready ever since you came home,” Kerry squeezed the other man’s hips in anticipation.

V sank down, feeling the spongey head pop through his ring. He let out a satisfied sigh when he had taken all of Kerry in, the man himself also moaning happily, moving his hands to V’s thighs. The merc rolled his hips skilfully, running his hands up the rockstars chest before dragging his nails back down.

“Fuckin nova,” Kerry squeezed V’s thighs tighter, pressing his head back into the sheets.

Chuckling, V ran his hands back up, tracing the golden cyberware with his fingers. He wrapped his hands gently around the the other man’s slender neck, causing him to let out a gasp. They made eye contact. Kerry nodded. V’s grip tightened. Kerry groaned. 

“You good?”

Kerry nodded yet again.

With all the formalities out of the way, V started moving again, lifting his hips and slamming them down again with a moan. He grit his teeth as he squeezed the delicate cybernetics in his inputs throat. The fragile cables and wires compressing under his grip. Kerry’s groans vibrating through the component under V’s palm. His nails digging into V‘s thighs. 

V threw his had back as he established a rhythm, maintaining the firm hold around his lovers neck. Kerry was groaning beneath him, taking in short breaths as V rode him. The neon lights from the City below crept through the window and bathed them both with a pink glow.

After a moment V slowed down, coming to a lazy rock of his hips. He looked down and watched as Kerry who had been lost in pleasure, gradually open his golden blue eyes, tears falling slowly down his flushed cheeks. The rockstar gave V a cocky smirk and a wink.

“Do you feel good?” V readjusted his grip slightly, pressing him down into the mattress. Watching as Kerry’s mouth gaped open, saliva escaping from the corners.

“Fuck y-yeah,” Kerry’s voice was hoarse, strained, he lifted his hands to cover V’s wrists tightly, “harder.” He thrust his hips up into V to encourage him.

At his lover’s request, V squeezed harder, the components underneath his grip scraping together. He moved his hips, keeping Kerry deep inside him as he rocked back and forth. “You like that huh?” He looked down at Kerry who just nodded frantically. V smirked down at him, “I love you so fuckin much.” The rockstar responding by a tighter grip around V’s wrists and a harder thrust upwards. Kerry’s hands moved back to V’s thighs, squeezing hard. As V moved faster, both their grips got harder. 

“I’m close Ker,” the merc looked down and saw Kerry nod, tears still streaming down his cheeks. V loosened his grip but Kerry quickly grabbed his wrist again, making him stay as he was. V nodded. He readjusted his grip and watched Kerry take in some strained breaths, moaning as he felt the rockstar twitch inside him. They were both close now. 

V ignored his own erection, he was getting enough stimulation from rubbing against Kerry’s abs and the feeling inside him added with the sight of his lover in pure bliss was enough for him. He felt his orgasm hit him, stuttering his rhythm as rode out every last wave on Kerry’s cock. “Fuck,” he threw his head back as his own cock shot warm cum over Kerry’s abs and chest. He took a few deep breathes and loosened his grip but he kept his hands pressed under the rockstars jaw, “now for your turn.”

Kerry started moving his own hips best he could. He was close. V moved slightly, whining at the slight overstimulation but it wasn’t unwelcome. V’s grip tightened again. Kerry’s grip tightened too on his thighs, his nails digging in and a small dribble of blood spilling out. His body shook, his climax hitting him. He thrust up to V, spilling his semen inside him. He let out a steady stream of choked moans as well as more drool. The merc lost the strength in his grip as he watched his lover orgasm, pure ecstasy washing over his face. 

They stayed in position for a few heartbeats, V’s hands loosening completely and instead smoothing over the tender skin and cybernetics. He leant forward and covered the golden neck of his lover with many affectionate kisses, a way of apologising for the consensual abuse. 

V fell next to Kerry, both of them taking a moment to catch their breath as they held hands. Kerry’s trousers still bunched around his ankles and the boots still on his feet. V feeling the dampness between his legs and on his stomach, he sighed with satisfaction. 

“Fuck,” V wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his other hand. He turned on his side to face his input, “you ok?” He wiped the tears from Kerry’s cheek.

“Fuckin nova,” Kerry spoke but something wasn’t quite right. The usual baritone was replaced with something a bit more...electronic? The sound startling them both and V had to try and contain his laughter.

“Ker?” V sat up, concerned he maybe did push things too far. It was still a little funny tho. 

The rockstar touched his neck. He cleared his throat and felt the vibrations, “maybe we shouldn’t have gone so fuckin hard.” His voice had a glitchy electronic sound, half Kerry, half robot. But he did laugh though, sounding like a bad auto tune.

“Shit your voice,” the initial humour of the situation wore off and V felt a bit of genuine panic. “Don’t you have to go to the studio in the morning? Fuck I’m sorry,” he sat up and just tried to process how he could fix this.

Kerry laughed again, “stop worrying so much ya gonk.” His glitchy voice missed a few syllables but V could understand. The rockstar sat up and cupped V’s cheek so they could look at each other, “that was probably the best fuck we’ve had yet.”

V just glared at him, “Kovachek’s gonna be fuckin pissed.”

“Kovachek can eat a dick, fuckin corpocunt,” the insults not really carrying the weight that they should with that glitching voice. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, enjoying the moment before passing it over to V.

Despite the thought of actually hurting his input, V couldn’t help but smile when he saw how Kerry looked at him, love and compassion. There was no hate or spitefulness though. “Still feel bad about it,” he looked down again, focusing on his idle hands.

Kerry pulled him back down however so they were laying side by side, “it will reconfigure in a couple of hours.” He ran his hand lazily up and down V’s arm completely ignoring his broken voice, “y’know I think next time you could probably go even harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just a complete simp for Kerry so expect many many more fics featuring my favourite rockerboy!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ cyberpunk-thot


End file.
